it's porn
by girm
Summary: that it not for kids


It was a sunny day in the land of konaha. Sakura having just gotten dressed, recieved a knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked. "Tsunade has requested you in her office. That is all." Sakura looked puzzled as she closed the door. "She must want to teach me some new medical jutsus!" Sakura thought to herself.

She made her way quickly through the village and entered Tsunades office. Of course Tsunade was at her desk sitting next to her faithful assistant Shizune. To Sakuras surprise however, Temari was resting against the wall looking none too happy to be there. "Thank you for coming so soon Sakura." said Tsunade. "Of course Tsunade-sama!" she quickly replied. "I have a mission for you both." Tsunade began. "It's very rare for a squad to have a medical ninja these days so I must stress the importance of even basic first aid skills." Since it is important that konoha keeps its ties with the surrounding countries I thought the sand should tag along." Temari let out a rather loud sigh of disinterest. "ESPECIALLY, after your brothers encounter with Sasori." Even Temari's grunt could not distract the others in the room from seeing the obvious redness now forming in her cheeks. "Of course," Tsunade continued, "I will be sending Shizune to accompany you both into the forest." Sakura raised her hand as she said, "But Tsunade-sama. What exactly are we doing?" Tsunade pulled out a scroll with a vibrant colored flower at the top. "This is a medical flower that is rare in the areas of konaha. Although hard to find, its effects are well worth the effort. It would be wise to learn how to utilize these incase you are ever far away from the village and a member of your team is in need of medical assistance. Luckly they have recently been spotted deep in the forest and I want you to find it and bring it back here. That is all."

The trio set into the forest in search of this rare unnamed flower. Sakura was very determined to do well for Tsunade while Temari gave off the impression that she could'nt care less. "What does this thing do anyway?" she said angrily. "We have been looking for hours and we dont even know where it is." Sakura opened her mouth to defend her teacher but even she had to admit Temari was right. Not to mention she was'nt quite sure where they were anymore. Shizune sensing their lack of faith tried her best to reassure the girls. "Tsunade knows what shes talking about. It should be a little further ahead." Shizunes tone however betrayed her comment as she sounded as unsure as they felt.

Another hour passed when finally even Shizune lost hope. "Lets go back." she said. "We dont want to get lost." It was too late however. When they turned around the woods looked completely unfamiliar as if they never came from that direction. "Dammit!" yelled temari red with anger. "I get dragged into the woods looking for a stupid weed and now we are lost!" It was at that moment she stopped shouting. She looked as if she had just stepped in a pile of dung "Whats wrong?" asked Sakura. "I smell something! Up ahead!" The three ran forward and after a moment or two came across a flower at least 3 times their size and just as colorful as the picture had shown. They approached watching their step due to the vines laced across the floor in all directions. "How are we supposed to carry this thing?" yelled Temari. "Its huge!" However it was more out off amazement as she and sakura examined the plant. Shizune however felt that something was wrong. "How odd that she would leave out the detail of its smell." she thought.

It was just then she noticed something starting to move. At first she thought it was a snake but then she noticed the vines that covered the floor started to move. "Look out!" she screamed, but it was too late. One of the vines wraped itself around Sakura pinning her arms at her sides. Temari reached for her fan but another vine coiled itself around her wrist keeping her from moving. Another grabbed her other wrist while two more grabbed her legs immobilizing her on the spot. Shizune shoots her poison needles at the vine holding sakura, but just as that one fell, at least 6 more came grabbing Shizune around her arms and legs. Sakura tried to run but she was tripped by vine that grabbed her leg. She tried to sit up but another of the plants long vines wrapped around her neck and pinned her down. She tried to pull it off but it was even more powerful then she was. Two more vines slowly coiled themselves around her wrists pinning both her arms against the ground one at a time. Another vine held down her free leg while another wrapped greedily around her slender waist. They were trapped.

The plant fearing the fan ripped in in half in front of Temari as it tightened its grip. Although she was resisting, the plant was able to painfully pull both of Temari's arms behind her back forcing her to stick out her chest. She felt something brush past her leg as she looked down. A vine was making its way up in between her legs and up her dress, making an outline as it rose higher. The tip of the vine forced itself through her breasts, dangling in front of her face. Temari couldn't help but notice it looked suspiciously like a penis as it pushed against her lips begging for entry. The end of the vine pulled itself in and out from between hes massive tits, making her moan in ecstasy and she couldnt help but open her mouth in pleasure. Unfortunately for her though, the vine took the chance and showed itself into her mouth. It pushed itself up and down her throat as she drooled passionately down the side of her mouth. She could feel her panties getting wet below against her will as two more vines wrapped themselves around each of her breasts rubbing them in circular motions. They rubbed each of her nipples which were steadily getting harder. The vine pulled out of her mouth making her gasp for air. The vine however released goo right into her face as if cumming making her choke.

The vine, after pulling itself out from between her tits, wrapped around the red cloth around her waist as ripped it off, making her dress loose. Thee vine slowly grasped her shoulder, gently pushing it off, exposing her breast which was erect with excitement. The vine wrapped itself against her bare tit and began rubbing the nipple much to Temari's pleasure. Another vine then pushed off her garment completely revealing her naked body as it dangled from where her arms were still bound. A vine wrapped itself around her waist and slowly slided down the crack of her ass. "No!" She yelled as the tip entered her asshole, pushing in and out with no mercy. She moaned as it slowly went in and out to the rhythm of her tits being squeezed. The vines around her legs then lifted her into the air, dangling her in front of the plant. Although she tried to keep them tight, the vines slowly forced her legs apart exposing her vagina. To her horror she looked as the biggest vine(which most resembled a dick) pushed itself into her pussy. She threw her head back in pain and pleasure as it thrust in and out. "I can't take anymore!" she screamed as every part of her ached in pleasure. It was too much for her. It felt too good. She screamed as her warm fluids gushed forth all other the forest floor.

The plant did now wish for another poison needle so it ripped the weapon right of Shizunes arm as she yelled in pain.

The plant did not wish for another poison needle so it ripped the weapon right of Shizune's arm as she yelled in pain. "No!" she screamed as the vines came closer. "NO! Please no! Ple-" Before she could beg any longer a vine shot itself right into her mouth as if the say "Shut up." She sucked on the vine just as if it was a cock as it went up and down her throat. She couldn't help it as she instinctively licked it up and down, wrapping her tongue around its side. The plant seemed to respond to her "creativeness" by gently massaging her breasts which only made her pleasure grow. The vine pulled out of her mouth and rubbed itself against her lips passionately as she licked it once of twice more. It slowly traveled down her chin, between her breasts, down her stomach and under her kimono. It lifted up the bottom revealing her long slender legs and her very wet, white panties that were dripping with excitement. She couldn't understand why she was enjoying it so much. Perhaps it was the smell. Or maybe the fact that its been a while since with a man. Another vine slowly traveled up her milky white legs, in between her thighs and started rubbing the soft white mound within. She moaned with longing as saliva dripped slowly down her cheek. The vine rubbed back and forth, occasionally rising up the crack of Shizunes supple and very round ass before traveling back below.

Vines began traveling under her kimono top gently rubbing her ample tits They pulled aside her top revealing impressive mounds of pink flesh waiting to be groped. Her nipples were in full attention as the tips of the vines smacked them back and forth. The vine between her legs once again rode up the crack of her ass but this time it curled around her panty line and slowly pulled the white lingerie down around her thighs and eventually to her ankles. "I can't believe this is happening!" she thought. "I can't let it do this!" She however had no control as the vines bent her forward slowly so her tender ass was sticking out for all to see. The vines which help her legs moved apart stretching her vagina fully for easy access. Wasting no time a vine thrust itself into he pussy in and out with such force, it made her rock back and forth.

She let out a little moan of delight and pain every time she rocked from the force. Her breasts were hoping along with her to the rhythm until they were once again being grouped but the multiple vines. The vine began fucking her very quickly which made her moans so close together she sounded like a jack hammer of lust. The vines began whipping her in the ass as if she was it's slave. Each slap brought  
that burning desire closer and closer as this is what she has secretly wanted for some time. The pounding continued as her love juice tricked down into what was becoming a puddle on the floor. She couldn't take much more. "Ah!" She moaned. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhh!" She couldn't contain it anymore. Out she came like an explosion of lust possibly more to her satisfaction then to the plant in front of her.

Sakura had been watching all of this on the floor knowing that she was about to be next. The plant seemed to agree as it turned itself to where Sakura was spread eagle on the floor. She looked in horror as a vine moved across the ground snake-like right to where her legs were spread. The vine started massaging her tights right where her pussy was, slowly pushing in where entry rested closely below. Red started flooding her cheeks as the thin vine slowly rubbed it back and forth. She tried to get it off but her arms were still planted firmly at each side of her body, stretched out against her will. The vine then traveled up her crotch across her breasts right into her face where it tried to push itself into her mouth. Rather then try the vine slid back down her chin to where her shirt zipper lie. It slowly pulled then zipper back down with it, revealing a pink V where her bra pushed her breasts together. It ripped off the jacket and started playing with her breasts that had the faintest bumps where her nipples lied.

"At this rate...its gonna...its gonna...I don't want this to be my first time!" Sakura even had to take pauses in her thoughts because the feeling of these cold tendrils felt too good against her virgin body. The vines released her tits to slid the bra straps one at a time off her shoulders. The plant coiled around the middle and pulled it down exposing her perky pink breasts as she gasped in fear. Instead of massaging them however, the vines pushed her breasts together as the bra was once doing. It then slid another vine in between the two giving her a titty fuck for the first time. The tip of the penis looking vine pressed itself against her lips with each thrust hoping to force its way in. In and out, in and out it pulled and pushed as Sakura tried desperately not to scream out in pleasure.

Seeing it needing more "persuasion", the plant used a free vine to undo the buckle on Sakura's pants, pulling off the grey over cloth. It then lifted up sakuras tights as another vine slid its way in and down to her vagina. She looked between her legs in fear as she saw the outline travel slowly until entering her fully. She flung back her head in pure ecstasy as the vine pushed itself in and out. "I'm sorry Naruto! I wanted my first time to be yours! I can't believe it feels so good!" she thought as every part of her body tingled with pleasure. Sakura felt her pants slowly being slid down her ass and legs as the vines pulled them off with greed. Sakura's pink haired pussy was staring straight at the plant as she lied there spread eagle with he pants around her ankles. Each vine on each of her limbs lifted her into the air in front of it. As she dangled there like a bug caught in a web, a vine ripped off her shorts and wrapped another vine around her waist right about her slender ass keeping her in place.

A giant bud came from out of the ground in front of her. As it rolled back its petals she saw what was inside. Another penis looking appendage about 3 feet long was inside making its way toward the pink target in between her legs. She struggled to get away but it was no use. The budded penis entered her fully until the point that she felt like it would rip her apart. She dropped her head backward again moaning in joy and pain and it pushed in and pulled out. She looked on in helplessness and she watched a vine grab her left breast, then her right and felt a vine slide tightly into her asshole. She could no longer resist the tendril awaiting entry into her mouth as it shoved in and down her throat. Every possible part of her body was being touched, filled and fucked by strangers taking their fill. In and out the vines went filling her with a feeling she never felt before. Her cheeks matched the color of her hair. He nipples were as erect as ever being flipping back and forth by hungry vines. Her luscious ass and breasts were being massaged so erotically that she could no longer hold back the fire dwelling deep inside. She felt it get hotter, grow, rise and explode with all the passion she had. The plants budding penis and vines released its own goo that made it seem like an explosion. Sakura, Shizune and Temari all hung there. Dripping slaves of love.

All three of the women were dropped simultaneously onto the floor where they laid there for what seemed like ages. After a while they sat up dripping in the juices that were just made. "Did that really just happen...?" asked Shizune. "Im not sure..." said Temari. "But I do know one thing...that felt AMAZING." All three girls looked at each other with a smile as if silently agreeing deep down.

The girls all put on what was left of their cloths and walked back to the village hand in hand. When entering Tsunade's office she jumped up in fright behind her desk. "Where have you all been! The whole village was searching for you! Did you find the flower?" All three women looked at each other for a moment and then Sakura said, "We found a flower...I think you better come see it for yourself."

And so from that point on the Ninja of Naruto would keep going back to the forest...knowing that somewhere they had their own secret garden.


End file.
